


Pent-Up Feelings

by mm8



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: D/s undertones, Fade to Black, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Secret Relationship, Sorry Not Sorry, barely, hardly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are your intentions with King Thranduil?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pent-Up Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Empy (Empyreus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empyreus/gifts).



> Many thanks to the mods for being so accommodating since I had a lot of rl problems that kept happening near the deadline. Seriously, <3 them. 
> 
> Also, I'm actually kind of sorry for the lack of Elvish in this? I wanted Thranduil to speak a little something but when I went to look stuff up... I was like... oh yeah there's a few variations of Elvish and I have no clue which one he speaks. *rocks on heel* So.... yeah. If anyone wants to point me in a direction feel free to lemme know.
> 
> Happy Valentines Day to Empy and the rest of our fandom. <3 <3 <3

"Do you really have to go Da?"

Bard sighed at Tilda's question. In all honesty, he didn't want to go. This would be the first of many, many visits he was being forced to make as the newly crowned king of Dale to the nearby kingdom of Mirkwood. They were to pledge fealty to each other, go over the important and insignificant details of countless treaties, be ridiculously polite to the elves as he ate their food and danced. All of the things that Bard did not excel at. All of the reasons he didn't want to be king. 

Still he'd get to see King Thranduil again.

"Da?"

Bard shook his head and out of his deep thoughts. He looked over at his youngest daughter, sitting on the edge of his bed wearing a dour expression on her face. She was clutching one of his new tunics. It was an elven-made, given to him by Tauriel, (well it was a gift from King Thranduil for their new alliance but the king would never step foot in Dale, so he had his Captain of the Guard deliver it in his stead). It was light and shimmery, and damn Bard looked horrible in it. When he had first tried it on, he caught one look at himself in the looking glass before tearing it off. The bowman was just glad that none of his children were there to witness the fashion travesty. Elvish clothing clearly did not suit him. Tauriel vaguely mentioned that she wanted him to wear the elvish garb during his visit. However, he was having second, no third thoughts.

"Ah, sorry Tilda," he apologized as he grabbed another one of the elvish garments, a green hued robe, stuffing it in his bag. "It's all diplomacy and being polite, smiling and nodding until your head falls off your neck. It's really boring stuff but it has to be done to keep the realms at peace. Someone has to do it, I suppose."

Tilda's frown deepened. "But you exchange letters with the king of Mirkwood all the time. Why do you have to go meet him in person? You just got back from talking with the dwarves last week. And after this, you'll be leaving _again_ for Rivendell. Can't the Mirkwood elves wait? Or come here? Let them come here, Da. Tauriel always comes to visit with Sigrid on her days off. Make Thrandy come here for whatever it is you two have to do."

If Bard had been drinking, he would have spat out all of the liquid. "Well for two very different reasons, Tauriel comes to call on your sister because they are very good friends and perhaps someday might be more than that. They are courting to find out. Secondly, Tauriel has slightly more free time than _King Thranduil_. He has a kingdom to run as well. It is a time-consuming task. It doesn't stop just because we want it to.The world keeps turning." 

He watched as his daughter observed him wisely for several moments before nodding. "And please don't call refer to others by pet names without their consent, Tilda. It's very rude. And where on Middle Earth did you pick up on calling him _that_?"

There was a light knock at his door that forced him to look up. Sigrid was standing there, her hair in a long braid and she wearing one of her best dresses. "Tauriel's downstairs waiting for you, Da."

****************

Bard wanted to ride to Mirkwood to be uneventful like all of the others. However, just as they reached the boundaries of Dale, it started raining cats and dogs. The rain was pouring down so hard that it was difficult to see ten feet in front of them, causing them to go slow with the horses. Bard was shivering and soaked to the bone. And of course, back at his home, when Tauriel took one look at what he was wearing, she had him march back upstairs to his room and change into some proper elvish attire. So the bowman had no doubt that his fine elvish tunic was quite see-through. Embarrassing.

Then Tauriel had to get _weird_. It wasn't as if they were casually talking to each other, a few feet away on a bright sunny day. No, the rain was practically roaring and the Captain of the Guard had to scream at him, repeating her question several times, the last occasion right into his left ear.

"What are your intentions with King Thranduil?"

"What are yours with my daughter?" Bard shouted back above the pounding roll of the rain without losing a beat. 

And that was that. They were both silent until they reached the entrance of the Elven-king's halls.

****************

He was left waiting for the king to show up for nearly ten minutes. Tauriel had left him muttering to herself after they came into find that no one, not even a sentry was in place. Bard stood in the middle of the gigantic throne room, arms wrapped around himself as his hair and clothes dripped onto the floor. It felt cold in there, but not nearly as it was outside, so it was somewhat of a refreshing change. He felt really vulnerable standing there all by himself, looking no better than a common rent-boy in the elements. 

Bard nearly jumped a foot in the air when the heavy door burst open and King Thranduil swept through, looking majestic and perfect as always. The Captain was right behind him, attempting to remain professional. The king gave an exaggerated yawn as he strode forward. "I apologize, Bard, I wasn't informed that you'd be--" He stopped mid-stride, his face an unreadable mask as he drank in the sight of the ruler of Dale. "Tauriel, you are excused."

Tauriel's face twisted. "But sir--"

" _Leave_ us," the king's voice boomed throughout the throne room.

Bard shuddered at the king's tone. He wasn't sure if he should be worried or not. 

The second that the giant oak door shut, Thranduil was in front of him. The Elven-king cradled Bard's cheek. Instinctively, Bard leaned into the warm touch.

"Gods, Bard, you look absolutely delectable." Thranduil ran his free hand down the length of Bard's torso. "You're even wearing my token." The king hummed appreciatively. His eyes were so dilated it was difficult to see the black rim. "Kneel, _bowman_."

Bard couldn't help but grin as he dropped obediently to his knees. He wrapped his arms around Thranduil's slim waist and nuzzled his crotch. "It's been too long."

"Since the funeral of Thorin Oakenshield and his nephews," Thranduil added as he threaded his long, pale fingers through Bard's dark curls. 

"My children are starting to get suspicious.Tauriel too."

"She should already know if she wants to keep her position, but should know to keep it to herself."

"I think we should tell my children. Officially."

A soft moan escaped Bard's lips as Thranduil tilted the bowman's face upwards. "If it is important to you, my love, then yes. I would love to meet them as well."

Bard couldn't help but smile tenderly.The cold seemed to have disappeared from his body as well. Either his body had warmed up naturally or Thranduil had used his magic.

"We _are_ going over the treaties though."

Thranduil raised an eyebrow at him. "Of course. That doesn't mean we can't have a little fun too."

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 


End file.
